Why
by BellaMrogan
Summary: Liason, Liz'z parents are hell bent on getting her away from Jason.


Chapter 1  
  
*Why? *  
  
Elizabeth Webber had been sitting in her window to her Studio ever since she went to go se Jason. She has been thinking about one thing.  
  
*Why? *  
  
It always came back to why.  
  
*Why did I sleep with Zander? Why did I choose the wrong guy yet again? *  
  
She tried painting but that didn't work.  
  
*Why? Why can't I ever see Jason until I do something to hurt him? Why? *  
  
Knock knock  
  
"Come In." she didn't care who it was she just needed to think about something else.  
  
"Hey." Zander walked over to the window and gave Elizabeth a hug.  
  
As soon as Zander gave her that hug she knew. It was wrong. Wrong person. So, she pushed away. "No, this is wrong. You're the wrong person."  
  
"Elizabeth, what are you talking about. Wait, this is about Jason right." Elizabeth tried to walk away but Zander graded her wrist and forcefully pulled her to his chest.  
  
"LET ME GO!!" she was fighting to get free but she could not get away from him.  
  
"NO, tell me if this is about Jason. NOW!"  
  
"Fine, this is about Jason. I want you out of my life. Now, let me go."  
  
"I don't think so." Zander looked out the window then turned back to Elizabeth. Zander pulled out his right hand and slapped Elizabeth hard across the face. So hard she went flying back and hit her head on the side of the couch. Zander bent down so say something when his phone rang. "Smith"  
  
"Zander, this is Roy. Get over to my place now."  
  
"Okay, I'll be right there." He hit the end button and bent over Elizabeth again. "You better be here when I get back."  
  
It was ten minutes before Elizabeth could move. She got up and looked in the small mirror that was across the room. She hand a bruised hand on her cheek and a cut on her bottom lip, with dry blood on her face. Elizabeth knew she could not be here when he got back.  
  
But who could she go to. Sonny was out of town. She couldn't go to Jason. There was no one else to help her. She had to do something. Then there was a knock at the door again.  
  
"Who is it?" she demanded as she went and graded the bat that Jason had given her.  
  
"It's Johnny. Jason sent me to guard you."  
  
Before Johnny could even finish his sentence Elizabeth opened the door and pulled Johnny inside and shut and locked it behind him.  
  
"Fuck, who the hell hit you?"  
  
Elizabeth started to cry, her knees gave way and her was about to fall to the floor. Johnny ran to her put his arms around her waist and carried her to the couch. "Zander! I tried to tell him to leave me alone and he hit me." Elizabeth was shaking by the time Johnny made it to the couch. "He got a phone call and left. He said I had to be he when gets back."  
  
"Well your not going to be here. Pack some stuff your leaving now." Johnny got up and pulled Elizabeth up with him. She walked over to a box that was sitting on the floor to pull out a black bag that was in it.  
  
"Oh my god. Johnny!"  
  
Johnny came running from the window to where she was. "What?"  
  
"Where did this come from?"  
  
Johnny looked in her hands to see a black bag full of money. Johnny knew that bag. It was the one Rick put in the wear house. "Well looks like Roy didn't get the money after all." Once Johnny said that he knew he was in for it now.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Ok, look I am going to tell you but you can't say anything. To anyone." Elizabeth nodded and Johnny went on. "We planted some money to see who was behind the warehouse deal. The money was gone when we checked so we knew it was Roy. But know I now Zander is keeping things from his boss."  
  
"So, if some one mentioned the money to Roy, do you think he would hurt Zander?"  
  
"If he worked for Sonny. Jason would kill him."  
  
"Really!?"  
  
"Elizabeth, no. Go pack I am going to get you out of here and take care of this money." Johnny knew what she was getting at. She wanted to get back at Zander for hitting her. But that would tell people that she knows what's going on.  
  
It took Elizabeth about five minutes to pack. Johnny had called Jason and told him to be at his penthouse, and that Elizabeth would be with him.  
  
"Ok, Johnny I am ready. Lets go."  
  
Johnny nodded, unlocked the door and walked Elizabeth out of the building. His right hand on her back, the other on the money bag. Johnny had got Elizabeth in his car and then went around to his side of the car.  
  
Johnny was about do get into his car when he saw Zander standing at the back of the car.  
  
"I think that's my girl you have in there."  
  
"She's not yours. She is coming with me."  
  
"I don't think so." Zander moved his hand on the inside of the leather jacket he was wearing, and pulled out a gun. But Johnny was to fast. Johnny already had his gun out and point at is head before Zander even got his out.  
  
"Other then Jason. I have got the best shot in this town. Now. Put your gun on the ground and don't try anything." Johnny pointed to the ground with his gun and then back up to follow Zander's movement.  
  
After Zander bent down to put the gun down. Johnny took his gun and hit Zander on the back of the head with it. Zander fell didn't see it coming and fell limp to the ground. Johnny out his gun away just as Elizabeth got out of the car to see what was going on. "Johnny, what happen?"  
  
"Elizabeth get back in the car." Johnny didn't mean for it to come out so cold but he had to get this cleaned up before someone saw something. Elizabeth nodded and got back in the car. Johnny went to the back of the car pulled out some rope, tied Zander up and put him in the back seat.  
  
Johnny drove without saying a word. When they pulled up to the warehouse. Elizabeth looked over a little confused on what they were doing there. Johnny saw this and answer before she could ask. "Wait here I am going to take Zander inside then we are going to see Jason. Ok?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded with a smile. While Johnny pulled Zander inside the warehouse.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"Johnny I don't want to go and see Jason. Can you just go in and then come back out with out me?"  
  
"Elizabeth why don't you want to see Jason?" Johnny was about to pull into the Haborview Towers, so he slowed the car down.  
  
"Me and Jason are not on speaking terms right now. Please Johnny don't make me go up there. Johnny look I went to Zander over Jason and Jason is mad at me. I don't want to see him." Johnny was starting to get worried. Elizabeth alwasy jumped at the thought to go see Jason. Johnny could tell that elizabeth and Jason had a thing for each other.  
  
"Fine, Stay here. Lock the doors I will be right back." Elizabeth turned to Johnny and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Thanx Johnny."  
  
"Yeah." He got out, locked the door and climbed the stairs to the penthouse. Johnny did not want to take the risk of the elevator.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Jason was playing pool when Johnny came in. "Johnny," he looked around and did not see elizabeth with him. "...where's Elizabeth?"  
  
"She is waiting in the car. She didn't want to come up, something about you too not on speaking terms."  
  
"DAMN IT"  
  
"Look, can we hurry this up I don't want to hold this money forever." Jason had this confused look on his face.  
  
"What money?"  
  
"Well turns out Roy never got the money in the warehouse. Zander had it. He was going to keep it for himself."  
  
"How do you know this, and where does Elizabeth play into all this." Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. johnny could tell he was trying to think.  
  
"Well...Zander hit Elizabeth, so I made her pack up some stuff and I was going to get her to one of our safe houses until Zander was taken care of. Well when she started packing she found this bag of money." After Johnny said Zander had hit Elizabeth he started talking very fast trying to get it all out before Jason could do anything.  
  
"SHIT, how is Elizabeth?" Jason walked up to the door, he wanted to se Elizabeth but Johnny stopped him with his hand on Jason's arm.  
  
"She got a bruise and a cut on her lip, but other then that she is find. Zander tried to get her away from me. But it didn't work. I locked him up in the warehouse." Jason pulled away to go down stairs. But was stoped again by Johnny. "She doesn't want to see you."  
  
"Where's Zander?" Johnny knew what was going to happen if he told him. But Jason was going to fine out sooner or later.  
  
"He's at the warehouse, in the very back room." Jason nodded and ran out of the penthouse to see Elizabeth and beat the shit out of Zander. Johnny ran as fast as he could to get to the car before Jason could.  
  
Luck was not in for Johnny today. Jason was standing next to the car. But elizabeth would not unlock it.  
  
"Elizabeth, would you just let me in. I just want to look at your face then I will leave."  
  
"NO! Where's Johnny?" Jason was now getting mad. Elizabeth wanted Johnny to help her not him.  
  
"Jason, just let her cool down then I will make her come see you."  
  
Jason walked over to where Johnny was standing. "Don't make her come see. Just ask her to and if she doesn't want to then don'e make her."  
  
"Okay, not go beat the shit out of Zander."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Johnny walked over to the car got in and drove off.  
  
Jason looked after the car tell it was gone, took off on his bike.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Johnny, why did you let him come see me?" Johnny looked over at Elizabeth then back to the road.  
  
"I didn't let him come see you,. He out ran me. He just wanted to see of your ok."  
  
Elizabeth was looking out the window the whole time. "Where are you taking me?"  
  
"To one of our safe houses. It will only be for a couple of days." Elizabeth turned her head and looked at johnny with pleaing eyes.  
  
"Can't I stay with you at your place. I don't like the safe houses there is nothing to do?"  
  
"I don't think Jason would like that. "  
  
"Who cares. Johnny please."  
  
"Okay, but this is only until we take care of zander then you are back in your studio."  
  
"Thank you Johnny." Johnny could see the small smile that was on her face and that made him smile. *Her face is so cute when she smiles. OH GOD, I didn't think that.*  
  
"Johnny you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, fine. Elizabeth, I have a question for you. and you have to tell me the truth. ok?"  
  
Elizabeth was looking at him now. "Yeah, sure. What's your question?"  
  
"How come you have never been afraid of me, or Francis, when ever we guard you?"  
  
"I don't know. i guess you guys are nice to me. Should I be afraid?"  
  
"No, i just wanted to know. Okay here we are home sweet home."  
  
Johnny and elizabeth got out of the car. Johnny opened the front door and walked in. Johnny house was small, but just the right size for him. "Let me show you around."  
  
Elizabeth didn't even nod before Johnny started to walk to the right. "This is the kitchen..." then he walked up the stairs. there where three doors. "This one is the guest room, or your room for now. The across the hall is the bathroom. this last door is my room. What do you think?."  
  
"It's small, and cute." Elizabeth turned to face him. she had a big small on her face.  
  
"Cute?" Johnny crocked on eyebrow at her.  
  
"Maybe, cute was the wrong word. It's nice I am tried good night Johnny." she didn't wait for him to answer just walked in her room and went to bed. Chapter 3  
  
Hope you like. Please tell me what you think.  
  
Bella  
  
~*~*~  
  
When elzabeth finally woke up it was around 7:30 in the morning. Elizabeth couldn't hear anything.  
  
It took a minute but then all the memories from the day before came flooding back to her.  
  
"Man, I am hungery. I wonder what johnny has to eat in this place."  
  
When Elizabeth got into the kitchen a piece of paper on the center of the table cot er eye.  
  
Elizabeth,  
  
Hey, I have to go help beat the shit out of Zander. Here is my cell number 216-8952. Call me when you wake up. When I get home we need to talk about Jason. And don't think your getting out of that talk. Bye.  
  
Johnny  
  
~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile @ the warehouse...  
  
"Let me go! Jason I swear I'll..."  
  
"Your what go take a look in my penthouse and take my leather jacket again." Zander mouth droped open. "What didn't think i would find out it as you."  
  
Ring Ring  
  
"O'Brien"  
  
i"Hey, it's me." /i  
  
"Hey, look I am in the middle of something. I will be home soon."  
  
i"Okay, just could you do me a favor."/i  
  
"Yeah."  
  
i"Bring home some food. Your kitchen has nothing in it."/i  
  
Johnny laughed only to be stoped when Jason and Francis gave him looks. "Okay, look I got to go. I will bring home food. Bye."  
  
i"Bye."/i Johnny put his phone down on the table next to the door.  
  
"Johnny you don't have a girlfriend. so who are you bring foof home too."  
  
"Frannie, shut the fuck up." Francis put his hands up in a mock surrender and took a couple stops back.  
  
"Both of you shut up and lets get back to work." *Could Elizabeth be the one he was bring food home to. No, she was at a safe house.* Json and Johnny were both standing in front of Zander. While Fancis moved over to the door.  
  
"Yeah, Jason would want you to miss that date with Elizabeth, oh wait, i had her you wouldn't want her. Or maybe you would if ieasy/i is your type."  
  
Jason was pissed. No one called Elizabeth easy. Jason balled his fist and was ready to hit Zander when to his surprise Johnny had beatin him to it.  
  
Johnny was first he hits her and then he calls her easy. He has a dead wish. Johnny balled his fist and hit Zander so hard his head went flying o the right. The cracking of bones in the room was all that was heard. Blood went everywhere.  
  
Francis was shocked. *Johnny is in for it now.*  
  
If Jason couldn't be anymore pissed. He was now. First Johnny saves Elizabeth, then she will talk to Johnny and not him. But now Johnny got to hit Zander first. *Me and Johnny are going to have a little ichat/i later.*  
  
"Aww, looks like John-boy has a thing for the slut." Francis knew Johnny and now if someone didn't stop him e was going to kill Zander. Francis came running to Johnny. he graded his arms before he could hit Zander again. Zander was laughing.  
  
Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "Zander do you have a death wish. JOHNNY STOP!" That stopped Johnny and Francis. francis let go of is arms and Johnny pushed them down to his side. It took all the control in th world not the hit Zander again. "Johnny go home. Take the day off and cool down."  
  
Johnny could tell he pissed Jason off. "Zander, your lucky. Just wait I will get you." Johnny left and went to Kellys to get some food for Elizabeth.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Elizabeth had nothing to do. She found some paper and a pen so she started to draw. but she could not stop thinking about Jason. she even started to draw him.  
  
"I wonder what Johnny wants to talk about Jason for?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Elizabeth, I am back. And I have food." Elizabeth came running down stairs just as Johnny said the word food. " Some one hungery?"  
  
"Yes, very. Give me food." Johnny was laughing so hard he almost droped the food on the floor.  
  
Johnny and Elizabeth where about to sit down and it when Elizabeth saw blood on Johnny's hand. "What the hell happen to your hand?"  
  
Johnny looked at his hand and he had a small cut on his knuckles. "Damn it."  
  
"Here Johnny sit down. Where is your first aid kit?" Johnny sat in the chair and pointed to the sink.  
  
"Under the sink." Elizabeth got the first aid kit and started working on his hand. "You don't have to do that."  
  
"I want to." Elizabeth started to use this alcohol pad and Johnny winced in pain. Elizabeth bent down to blow on it when some thing cot her eye or some one.  
  
Jason was standing in the door way to Johnny's kitchen. Johnny turned to see where Elizabeth was looking. When he saw Jason. Johnny jerked his hand away from Elizabeth and began to stand up when Jason walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"So much for the safe house. Right Johnny. Elizabeth go to your room. Me and Johnny need to have a little ichat/i."  
  
Elizabeth knew Jason was mad. Elizabeth got up pushed pass Jason out of the kitchen. But she sure of hell was not going up stairs. She wanted to hear this.  
  
Johnny on the other hand was praying for life. *God, please don't let him KILL me.*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"So much for the safe house. Right Johnny. Elizabeth go to your room. Me and Johnny need to have a little ichat/i."  
  
Elizabeth knew Jason was mad. Elizabeth got up pushed pass Jason out of the kitchen. But she sure of hell was not going up stairs. She wanted to hear this.  
  
Johnny on the other hand was praying for life. *God, please don't let him KILL me. *  
  
"Johnny why is she not in a safe house?" Jason was placing the room.  
  
"She didn't want to go." Johnny was trying to stay clam.  
  
"Johnny do you like your JOB." Jason waited till Johnny to nod. "Well, your JOB was to go her to a safe house. Explain this to me."  
  
"Jason you're my boss and my best friend, but why do you care if Elizabeth is in a safe house or not?"  
  
"Excuse ME!" Jason was pissed.  
  
"I.mean.I.aw" Johnny had to look away. He could not look at his boss. Johnny could tell that he was pissed. Royally.  
  
"First of all your right I am your boss. And it's none of your business if I care about Elizabeth or not. It's the fact that you didn't do your JOB. What do you think Sonny would say?"  
  
"You love her, don't you?" Johnny felt like he was not going to make it out of this room alive.  
  
"What the hell!"  
  
"You do, I knew it." Johnny was about to stand. When Jason put both hands on his shoulder and made Johnny sit back down.  
  
"Johnny do you want to die."  
  
"Come on Jase, you do." Jason threw his hands up in the air in frustration.  
  
"Yes, okay I love Elizabeth. Now, what are we going to do about you Johnny?" Johnny knew he was in trouble but he could not help but smile. Sure Jason had shown love before but that was for Robin. Elizabeth was different. Robin wanted to change Jason Elizabeth doesn't. Johnny liked Elizabeth for it too. But knew she like Jason. "Johnny next time. Do your damn JOB. And if you tell anyone about this. I will kill you."  
  
~*~*~  
  
*OH MY GOD, HE LOVES ME. *  
  
Elizabeth sat on the floor next to the kitchen door in the Living Room.  
  
*He LOVES me. *  
  
"Oh, god. I must of hurt him when I wouldn't talk to him. "  
  
Elizabeth got up and ran up stairs to her room. Elizabeth started to pack her bag. And went back down stairs.  
  
The whole time could not stop saying 'he loves me' over and over again in her head.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Jason sat down at the seat that Elizabeth had been in when he first got there. "Jase, I really am sorry."  
  
"Was Zander right. Do you have a thing for Elizabeth?"  
  
"HELL NO." *Liar, God she's cute. * Jason looked up at Johnny just to see Elizabeth coming in the kitchen.  
  
"Where are you going?" Johnny looked up and turned to see what Jason was talking about.  
  
"Home. With you. We have some stuff that we need to talk about."  
  
Jason got up to leave with Elizabeth when she turned back to Johnny. "Thanks for letting me stay here for a while. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I know you and Jason have to talk. Bye guys."  
  
"Bye." With that they both left.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Elizabeth was glad se was leaving with Jason. She had not been on his bike in a long time. Elizabeth missed the wind.  
  
Jason could tell that Elizabeth wanted to be on that bike with him. They had not been riding in a long time. he missed it as much as she did. To Jason there was always something different about having Elizabeth on the bike with him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Jason unlocked the his door to find Sonny and Carly sitting on the couch. "What are you doing here?" Jason asked as he stepped aside to let Elizabeth in.  
  
"What is she doing here?"  
  
"Carly, stop it. Now, what are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Sorry, Jase, we wanted to see if you wanted to go out to dinner. But we will be going now." Sonny graded Carly's arm and pulled her to the door. "Carly lets go."  
  
"No, I want to know what the slut is doing here."  
  
"CARLY, lets go now."  
  
Jason turned to watch Elizabeth as she moved across the room to the couch. "Jason there is a lot that we must talk about."  
  
"Yes, there is. First of all why did you go to Johnny when Zander hit you." Jason balled his fist at his side.  
  
"Jason, sit down." Jason walked over to the couch and sat on next to Elizabeth then she continued. "After I slept with Zander I saw how I hurt you. I choose him over you. I know your mad at me. And Johnny was there." Elizabeth go up and started placing the room. "I trusted Zander and he hurt me. i don't know why...I went with Johnny. But i didn't think you cared."  
  
"Elizabeth of course I care. Come sit down." Elizabeth nodded and sat back down next to Jason.  
  
"But I choose the wrong guy over you yet again. And I hurt you yet again. And I have been hurt yet again. Because i made a bad choice."  
  
"Elizabeth..."  
  
"What Jason it is the truth. I can't stop hurting you and me. I am not going to lie to you or myself any more I love you and it scares me to death." Elizabeth got up and moved to look out the window. Jason follow her.  
  
"Wh-what? Why does loving me scare you?" Jason out his hands on her waist and turned her around to look at him.  
  
"When I loved Lucky it was different. He was my first love. The only love i have ever known, But then he died. But you...you're...more. With Lucky, he was so in love with. That it took me getting raped to even see me. But you didn't see anyone else you saw me." Elizabeth moved her hands to his chest.  
  
"Why else? You have that look, your hiding something."  
  
Elizabeth tried to push away but Jason would not let her. Elizabeth looked at the ground. She could not met his eyes. "I love you. And I am scared to death that you'll leave. or something will happen in your work an-" Jason sighed.  
  
"Look at me. Elizabeth, you know Robin trie-" Jason was stopped with Elizabeth's hand on his lips.  
  
"I don't want to change your job. I just don't want anything to happen to you. It has taken me three years to tell you how i feel. I just."  
  
"Wait! Did you say three years?"  
  
Elizabeth pushed him away and walked across the room.  
  
"You have had feelings for me for three years and your just now telling me." Jason was so shocked. he knew he had feelings for her. But had they been there for three years. Maybe?  
  
"Jase, look I wanted to tell you then you left and Lucky came back. Everything got out of hand." Jason walked over to where Elizabeth was. He put his hands on her waist again and pulled her close to him. Jason could not help but grin.  
  
"I knew there was another reason you liked clearing my gun shot wound. You just like looking at my chest."  
  
Elizabeth month shot open. But she could not help but laugh. "Your so sure of your self." elizabeth said as he playful hit his arm.  
  
"Okay, not that you talked will you listen so I can talk?"  
  
Jason picked Elizabeth up and carried her to the couch. he sat her down but moved to she was sitting and could not get up. "Yeah. but do I have a choose."  
  
"No. First of all, I love you too. But I know your scared. This is hard for you. It is hard for me too. Robin was the first love I have known. You know it ended badly for us." Elizabeth nodded and he went on. "I never loved anyone like you. Now, you say you have had these feelings for three years. I don't know for sure when I started having feelings for you too.  
  
"I just know I have had them for a long time. We have both hurt in the past. But I want that to stop. I want us to have a relationship."  
  
"Jason, I want that too, but..."  
  
"No buts. Look your scared. The only thing I can tell you is I am not going away." Elizabeth moved her hands up and placed them behind Jason's head. Elizabeth pulled hard until Jason was a breath away.  
  
"Jas-"  
  
All words where lost when Jason pushed his lips down hard on Elizabeth's. Elizabeth didn't care if it was she knew Jason would never hurt her. Jason moved and pressed himself into Elizabeth. Elizabeth moaned and Jason wanted more.  
  
Jason pulled her feet on the couch so that now she was laying on the couch and Jason was on top of her. Jason rested his weight on his hands next to her waist. that way he did not cruch her.  
  
Jason and Elizabeth never broke the kiss. It seem to last forever. When they final pulled apart they were both breathless. Jason started kissing her jaw then moved down neck to her collarbone.  
  
Elizabeth throw her head back. Elizabeth moaned as she ran her hands in his hair.  
  
Jason ran his hands to the hem of her shirt and began to pull up when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Jase, forget about it they will go away." Jason returned to pulling up her shirt.  
  
"Jason, it's Sonny I know your in. We have trouble."  
  
"Just a minute." Jason got up went to the door but before he opened it he turned to make sure Elizabeth was okay. He then open the door to find Sonny. "What's up Sonny?"  
  
Elizabeth sat up on the couch when Carly and Sonny walked in. "Well first, you have lipstick on your face. But something happen." Elizabeth started laughing. Eliazbeth walked over to Jason and wiped all the lipstick off his face, then her own.  
  
"Should I go some where?"  
  
"No Elizabeth this has to do with you." Sonny sat on the couch when Jason sat on the chair. Jason graded her waist and pulled her down so that she was sitting ontop of him. Jason nodded and Sonny continued. "Your studio, blow up."  
  
"WHAT!!" Elizabeth got up and started placing. "N-N-NO, Everything I owned was there."  
  
"Elizabeth I am sorry."  
  
"Sonny, What happen?"  
  
"I don't know. I just know Benny just called and said Elizabeth studio blow up."  
  
"The Wind was there."  
  
"What? Elizabeth what is the wind?" Sonny was confused.  
  
"It's Jason's painting."  
  
"Sonny, Could you leave I need to talk to Elizabeth?" Sonny nodded. "Call me when you get anything." Sonny nodded again.  
  
Jason got up and pulled Elizabeth down to the couch. "Jason, everything I had was there. That was my life." Elizabeth could not hold back the tears any longer.  
  
"I know." Jason just held her. he didn't know what else to say.  
  
"I need to get down there. And see for myself."  
  
Jason knew that she would not take no for an answer. "Okay, but first things first, where you going to stay?"  
  
"Well...can I stay here with you." Elizabeth started to grin. "Or, I could go stay with Johnny."  
  
"Hell no, your staying here. Lets go." Jason kissed her and then they left. Chapter 6  
  
When Jason and Elizabeth got to her studio. There were cops everywhere. Elizabeth looked up at her building to see fire and smoke coming out of her studio window. Lucky, Nicholas, Gia, and Bobby, where standing on the docks talking when Jason and Elizabeth arrived.  
  
"OH MY GOD, Jason my studio." She turned to see what Jason had to say.  
  
"I know, Baby. I know." Jason was not really that sure what he could say. He was just glad that Elizabeth was not there when it happen.  
  
"Elizabeth, honey. THANK GOD you were not up there." Booby came running to where Elizabeth and Jason where standing. Lucky, Nicholas, and Gia follow suit with Bobby.  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"Of course Jason here. He wanted to see the damage he did."  
  
"Lucky, I am not in the mood for this now. I have better things to worry about then Jason kicking your ass. So just stop NOW!" Jason could not keep the grin off his face. *Elizabeth just said I could kick his ass. *  
  
Nicholas was standing right behind Elizabeth. He was about to open his mouth to say something. "Nicholas, don't even start with me right now." Nicholas shut his mouth and turned to talk with Bobby, Gia, and Lucky.  
  
Detective Capelli was talking to some of the firefights. Then turned to find Miss. Webber. "Miss. Webber, I need to ask you some questions."  
  
"Okay, what do you want to know?"  
  
"Well, first there was nothing can be saved. I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh, god." Elizabeth started to wine. Capelli moved closer to Elizabeth. She had no clue but Jason saw his movement and made a mental note to talk to the Detective later.  
  
"Do you know who would do this? Any enemy's? Morgan is there some one after you and they wanted to use Elizabeth again." Jason moved around Elizabeth to stand right in front of the detective.  
  
"Don't start Capelli, I had nothing to do with this." Capelli took a step towards Jason.  
  
"Yeah, you know how many times Elizabeth has been hurt because of you! You just don't stop hurting her, do you?"  
  
"BOYS! I just lost everything I own could you part your ego's at rest for awhile!" Jason didn't say anything just moved back behind Elizabeth. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her back to him. Elizabeth leaned back, moved her hands up over Jason's.  
  
"Sorry, Miss. Webber, Is there anyone you could think of?"  
  
"No. Detective, can I go home now."  
  
"Yeah, where can we reach you?"  
  
"Jason's penthouse. And don't start." Detective Capelli nodded in disappointment, then walked back to the building. *Why it this happening to me? * Elizabeth turned in Jason's arms to look at him. "I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat?"  
  
"Yeah, we can go to Kelly's." Elizabeth nodded.  
  
Jason pulled back and graded Elizabeth hand. He intertwining their fingers and walked off to Kelly's.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kelly's.  
  
Lucky, Nicholas, and Gia had all gone back to Kelly's. "Do you think Jason had something to do with this?" Gia asked Lucky and Nicholas, knowing what they would say.  
  
"Yes, Elizabeth is going to get killed hanging around Jason." Lucky was the first one to talk. Nicholas on the other hand didn't say a thing. "Nicholas, how come your not saying anything."  
  
"I'm not doing this. I lost Elizabeth because I told her what I thought of Jason. I will not do it again. If she wants to hang out with Jason that's her choice." Nicholas got up. "Gia, I'm leaving you coming?" Gia nodded and they left.  
  
"Well, I for one am not going to let Elizabeth get hurt by Jason Morgan." Lucky got up put some money on the table and went up stairs to his room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sonny's penthouse.  
  
"SONNY! CAN YOU BELIVE THAT BITCH WAS KISSING JASON!" Sonny had gotten off the couch and went to the bar to get a drink.  
  
"It's Jason's life. Let him live it." Sonny returned to his sit on the couch next to his wife.  
  
"But, Sonny, he could do some much better. She is just going to hurt him." Sonny sat his drink on the coffee table and turned back to his wife.  
  
"I don't want to talk about Jason and Elizabeth anymore." Sonny put his hands on Carly's neck and pulled her to him for a kiss.  
  
"Well what do you want to talk about?" Carly asked with a big smile on her face, and laugher in her voice.  
  
"No more talk lets make a baby." Carly kissed Sonny.  
  
Sonny picked Carly up and carried her up the stairs.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kelly's.  
  
Elizabeth and Jason walked inside and sat at the table closest to the bar. There was no one else in Kelly's. Courtney was the waitress. She knew Jason and Elizabeth would know what they want to she came right over to take their orders.  
  
"I'll have a number 3 and ice tea." Jason looked over at Elizabeth.  
  
"Number 1 with a ice tea." Courtney nodded. "Thanks, Courtney." She nodded again.  
  
Just then the door to Kelly's open. In came Monica and Alan. They saw Jason and Elizabeth. "Let's go say Hi." Alan nodded and they made there way over to their table.  
  
Jason leaned over the table and kissed Elizabeth. Jason pulled back and Elizabeth looked at the door and groaned. "Jase, don't look now but Monica and Alan are walking this way."  
  
"Hi, Jason." Turned to face Monica and Alan.  
  
"Monica, Alan, I'm good." Just then Courtney came over and put their food down.  
  
"Well, we are going to go. Nice seeing you." Monica and Alan walked over to a table across the room and sat down.  
  
Elizabeth looked at Jason. "Did they just not see me?"  
  
"Who cares? Let's eat."  
  
"Okay." Elizabeth and Jason ate and then left. Jason could tell that Elizabeth was depressed.  
  
"I didn't know that Jason and Elizabeth where together." Monica asked Alan.  
  
"Me either. I wonder if Emily knows how close there are."  
  
"Alan, if they wanted Emily to know they would have told her by now. Just let it be."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Jason's Penthouse.  
  
Jason unlocked the door and held it open for Elizabeth.  
  
"I lost everything."  
  
Jason had no ideal what to say. "I'm sorry." Elizabeth let out a long sigh.  
  
"Jase, what am I going to do? I mean.now other then you have nothing in Port Charles." Elizabeth sat down on the edge of the couch. "No matter what happen I could always go to my studio and paint. Now I can't. "  
  
Jason sat down next to her. "Well.tomorrow we can go shopping that way you can get some cloths and paint stuff so you can paint here."  
  
Elizabeth's hands went behind Jason's neck and pulled him to her. "Thank you. You don't know how much this." Elizabeth sighed. ".and you means to me." Elizabeth was about to kiss him when she was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone.  
  
Jason graded to phone out of packet. "Morgan"  
  
"Boss, We got the report back from the team that was checking on Miss. Webber's studio."  
  
"Okay, Benny, what happen?"  
  
"The bomb was high tech. Who ever did this has money."  
  
"How do you know that the bomb was high tech?" That got Elizabeth attention. She moved her hands on his neck so that he was looking at her. Jason could see the pain on her face.  
  
"The way it blow up her studio. Boss, who ever did this knows a lot about bombs. They set it up so we can't find anything. On them."  
  
"Okay, did you tell Sonny yet?"  
  
"No, I called you first."  
  
"Okay, call Sonny, but keep this line open, I will be make arrangements to get Elizabeth out of town."  
  
"Yes, sir. " Jason hit the end button on his phone and turned back to Elizabeth.  
  
"HELL no I am not going anywhere!" Elizabeth pushed him off her and got off the couch.  
  
Jason got up, walked over to Elizabeth out his hands on her waist and pulled her to him. He moved his hands lower on her hips to hold her in place before he spoke. "Elizabeth, you are in danger. I have to get you out of town before you get hurt."  
  
"I will go if you go."  
  
"Eliza-" Jason was cut off by a knock at the door.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Jason let out a sigh before he put his hand on the door to open it.  
  
"Detective, what can I do for you." Andy Capelli was standing in the door with a big brown covered package. It was pretty big and flat.  
  
"Well, this was sent to the station addressed for Miss. Webber." Capelli walked passed Jason and gave it to Elizabeth. "No one has opened it. But we did checked it out."  
  
"Thanks Detective." Elizabeth walked with the package and sat down on the couch. She kelp her eyes on the detective and Jason.  
  
Capelli gave Elizabeth a smile. "Anytime, Miss. Webber. And if you ever ne- "  
  
Jason was getting pissed. The fucking detective was flirting with HIS girlfriend in HIS home. "She wouldn't. Now, you gave her the package. Leave." Jason graded the detective's arm and pushed him out of the penthouse before he could say anything more.  
  
"Jason, you didn't have to be so rude. He was just trying to be nice." Elizabeth started to open the package.  
  
"Elizabeth, he was flirting with you. What did you want me to do?" Sat down on the couch next to her to see what the package was.  
  
"He was? Sorry, I didn't notice." Elizabeth stop unwrapping the package. "OH MY GOD!"  
  
"What is it?" Jason looked down at the package. It was a painting, their painting. "The Wind."  
  
"How did anyone know?"  
  
"What are you taking about?"  
  
"Jason, they had to know that this painting means something to me. Or they would not have sent it to me."  
  
"Who knows about this painting?"  
  
"You, me, Lucky, umm, I think that's it. I mean Lucky hates this painting." Elizabeth sat the painting down on the coffee table and moved closer to Jason. "Could we do this tomorrow? I really want to go to bed."  
  
"Okay, just one more thing. Why does Lucky hate the Wind?"  
  
"Because I made it for you. It was what we had when Lucky was gone. He didn't like the fact that I had something with you."  
  
After of couple minutes of silence. Jason got up held out both his hand for Elizabeth to take. Jason helped her up then put both hands on her waist. "Look at me." Elizabeth tilted her head up to meet his glace. "I'm sorry about you studio." Elizabeth was about to protest but was stopped by Jason's lips on hers. It was gentle and soft. It was nothing like before.  
  
"Go up stairs and get in bed. I will be up in a minute."  
  
Elizabeth nodded and stepped up on her tiptoes. She gave Jason a quick kiss. "Don't be to long." Elizabeth picked up her bag from the floor where she had put it when they first got there. "Jason?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Stupid question but, where's the bed room."  
  
Jason smiled. "Up stairs first door on the right." Elizabeth smiled and went up stairs.  
  
Jason picked up the phone to call Benny. "Benny, call Sonny, Johnny, and Francis. Tell them to be at my penthouse tomorrow at 9 am instead of the warehouse."  
  
"Sure thing boss. Anything else you want to tell them?"  
  
"Yeah, tell them something else happen with Elizabeth. Benny I want you here too."  
  
"Yes, Boss." Jason hung up the phone and went up stairs to Elizabeth.  
  
When Jason got up stairs to his room Elizabeth was already asleep on the right side of the bed. Jason took off his shirt and shoes. Then climbed in bed with her. As soon as he got into bed. Elizabeth moved over and put her arm and head on his chest.  
  
"Goodnight Jase."  
  
"Goodnight Honey." Jason waiting until he was sure that she was asleep before he final closed his eyes to sleep as well.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next morning.  
  
Jason woke up and looked at the clock. 7:52 am. Jason noticed that Elizabeth was not in bed. She was not even in the room. Jason got out of bed and went down stairs to find her outside on the terrence with a cup of coffee in her hands. Jason also saw that she was wearing a green shirt. HIS green shirt. It came down to just above her knees. He could really tell how much bigger he was then her.  
  
Jason walked up behind her, wrapped his hands around her waist to rest on her stomach, and kissed her neck. "Morning."  
  
Elizabeth bent her head to look up at him. And smiled. "Morning."  
  
"Nice, shirt." Elizabeth's smile grew.  
  
"Thanks. I like it too. I think I am going to keep it."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. I am going to go take a shower."  
  
"Okay, Sonny, Johnny, Francis, and Benny are going to be here at 9:00. Then we will go shopping after that. Okay?" Elizabeth turned in his arms.  
  
"Yeah, is this a meeting that I should stay up stairs for?"  
  
"No, I want you here. We will be talking about you." Elizabeth nodded then took off for the shower.  
  
God, what changed? Why is she here? That's what it is WHY. It always came back to WHY. Questions Jason knew that could not be answered. Well not now anyway. Jason waited there for a long time then went up stairs to get cleaned up. When he went in his bedroom he stopped at the door just to look at her.  
  
Elizabeth was sitting on the edge of the bed putting on black boots. She was wearing black hip-huggers. And a red t-shirt with the words naughty on the front, written in black. Elizabeth felt him looking at her so she looked up and saw him there. "Hey you better hurry up, and get cleaned up or your going to be late for your meeting."  
  
"I'm going. I will be down in a minute." Elizabeth got up and moved to him. Her hands went to his waist and pulled him to her. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips then tried to move pass him. Jason graded her wrist and pull her back for another kiss. "After this meeting, we need to talk."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Us." With that Jason pulled away and went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Jason didn't bother to shut the door, which gave Elizabeth a clean view into the bathroom.  
  
Elizabeth's mind started to wonder. Jason is in there naked. What I wouldn't gave to be in there too. *DAMN IT! Liz go down stairs before you do go in there. God, I need another cold shower. *  
  
~*~*~  
  
When Elizabeth came down stairs everyone was there already. *Man they are early its only 8:45. * Sonny and Benny where sitting on the couch taking over some files that where on the coffee table. Johnny and Francis where playing pool and fighting about some girl.  
  
"You know your all early." Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Elizabeth. She had a big smile on her face.  
  
Johnny was the first one to speak. "You know you're a little happy for some one whose place got blown up the day before. So you and Morgan have good time last night." Johnny cocked his eye brows are her. Elizabeth hit him on the shoulder. "Oww"  
  
"Johnny, SHUT UP! It's none of your business." Sonny and Benny went back to what they where talking about.  
  
"You know Elizabeth Johnny's right. You are a little too happy."  
  
"Francis, I use to like you. Don't make me hurt you too."  
  
"Come on Elizabeth, you can tell us." Johnny put his hand over she should. Francis came up and sat on the edge of the pool table next to her.  
  
"She can tell you what?" Jason asked as he came down stairs. Elizabeth got off the pool table and went to stand in front of Jason, and put her arms around his waist.  
  
"Whether or not if we had sex last night."  
  
Jason just glared at Johnny and Francis. Johnny and Francis quickly went back to playing pool. "I'm going to talk with you too later. But first Sonny what else do you got on Elizabeth's studio."  
  
"Well, nothing new from last night." Johnny and Francis came over to join the rest of the group.  
  
"Jason, tell him about the painting."  
  
"What painting?"  
  
"The one sitting on the coffee table in front of you. This is a painting that Elizabeth made for me three years ago. It's called the Wind. When I left town three years ago. I gave it back to Elizabeth and she has had it ever since."  
  
"Wait this is the one you where talking about last night."  
  
"Yeah, this painting means a lot to me and Jason. I did it a little after we meet. It is also the best painting I have ever done."  
  
"Wait I don't get if it was in her studio what is it doing here." Johnny asked.  
  
"Detective Capelli came over last night saying that it was delivered to the station. It was wrapped up and addressed to the station as well." Elizabeth sighed. "No buddy knows about this painting other then lucky. When Jason left last, I put it away, in the back of my studio."  
  
"Wait go back to the part where no buddy knows about it. What do you mean?" this time it was Benny that asked the question.  
  
"Jason, and me where the only two people that every knew what the painting means. Lucky knew I made a painting for Jason but doesn't know what it means. It's hard to explain.it's just this painting means everything I had when lucky was gone. But Lucky came back."  
  
This time s was Francis. "It means that year of your life without Lucky."  
  
"Yeah, so I never told anyone."  
  
"Okay so why this painting?" Sonny was staring to understand but still confused.  
  
"Who every did this is trying us that they know what Jason and I mean to each. If it wasn't they would have graded any painting. But instead they took the time and looked for this painting. Some one else knows something about us."  
  
For the next few minutes that follow no one talked. Then there as a knock on the door. Jason went to get it.  
  
"Mr. Morgan, this came for you at the front door." The boy handed him a piece of paper and then he left.  
  
Jason opened it. And read it. Then closed his eyes. "Some one knows more then they are willing to tell." Elizabeth took the piece of paper out of his hands and read it too.  
  
"Okay, I didn't tell a soul about that." Elizabeth was pissed.  
  
"Okay guys tell us what's on the paper." Sonny was staring to get pissed.  
  
"It says, lets go nowhere, fast."  
  
Johnny was the first one to speak yet again. "I don't get."  
  
"Me and Elizabeth, we go on bike rides. Well, on our fist ride she asked me where I was taking her I said nowhere. And she said fast. So we went to nowhere, fast."  
  
"You guys need help with you relationship skills." Francis, Johnny, and Sonny could not help but laugh.  
  
"Hey, did I talk about that fact that Johnny and Francis, you guys have not had a date in ages." The three stopped laughing. "That's what I thought."  
  
"Okay, well me and Benny have to get to the warehouse. We will finish this later. Jason are you coming in today?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay lets go boys and leave the love birds alone." Everyone started laughing. With that the four men left Jason and Elizabeth alone.  
  
"Jason, do you mind if I kill your best friend."  
  
"No, Come on lets go shopping. I need to get out of here."  
  
"Me too." Jason graded his keys and they took off.  
  
Just so you know. The bad guy in this story has nothing to do with what is going in GH now. It is just something I thought would go good with our couple.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
  
  
Docks.  
  
  
  
  
  
A young man was standing on the docks waiting when what seemed like a much older one, came up to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
The older man began to speak first. "Did you send to painting to Miss. Webber and the message to Morgan?"  
  
  
  
  
  
The younger man was in his 20's. He had blonde hair, and blue eyes. "Yes, but there is one problem."  
  
  
  
  
  
"And what would that be. You know I hate problems."  
  
  
  
  
  
"The spy you sent here to watch Elizabeth is missing."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What was last known about him?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, he changed his name to Zander Smith, like you said. He also worked for Sorel. Then went on trail against him. He dated Morgan's little sister for sometime too. He was working for Corinthos. The last thing we heard from him he was living in here and had a thing for Corinthos' wife. But that was about a month ago. The rumor around town is that Morgan came back into town and he was fired. He never really got in good with Elizabeth until a week or so ago. That is as much as we could get out of anyone. People around here don't talk as easy as they do back home."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You have not heard from him in a month and you are just now telling me. I will deal with him later. Right now I want Morgan to pay. When will the pictures be sent to him?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tonight. What are all this pictures of?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"His life with Elizabeth. I want you to find out what Elizabeth has said about her family."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes sir. How do you know about all this stuff between Morgan and Elizabeth?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Doesn't matter. Work on finding Zander as well. Now leave."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, Mr. Webber." With that the younger man took off.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now, Morgan you will pay." The man began to walk away with out ever seeing the man hiding next to the building.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Jason was sitting in the dressing room chairs waiting for Elizabeth to come out. He looked at his watch 12:13. That was the third time in five minutes that he looked down at his watch. God, we have been shopping for hours. Why, did I say I would take her shopping? Couldn't I say Carly would go with you? But no I had to say I would go with her. "Elizabeth, are you done yet."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know what you'll like this next outfit. Just wait." Just then his phone started to ring.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Morgan"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hi, to you to Carly. I am out with Elizabeth."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you doing?" Carly didn't sound to shock. After all Sonny did come by and tell her what the meeting was about that morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why all the questions? But if you must know I am taking her shopping." Elizabeth came out of the dressing room but Jason didn't see her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You shopping. HA. That's a good one." Carly started laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Carly, Elizabeth lost everything in her studio. She needs cloths." Just as he was saying that Elizabeth walked up to him. She moved his chin up with her hand, so he would look at her. Jason's eyes looked her up and down. "DAMN"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jason, what?" *DAMN if Elizabeth can get Jason shopping. As much as I don't like her she is good. I have to know how she did that. *  
  
  
  
  
  
"Elizabeth you're getting this outfit. Carly gotta go. Bye" Jason hit the end button before she could protest.  
  
  
  
  
  
Elizabeth was dressed in black leather hip-huggers. That were a size to small. She was also had on a black T-shirt with the words "Little Devil" on it. On the side of the words was a Devil pitchfork. The t-shirt ended an inch above her belly button. To top it all off Elizabeth put on a pair of black spike heels.  
  
  
  
  
  
Elizabeth sat down on Jason's lap, so that se was straddling him. "I take it you like."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ohh, I like alright." Jason was about to kiss her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Elizabeth!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Elizabeth looked up to find Bobby and Laura. "Hi. Jason was taking me shopping. " Elizabeth got off of Jason's lap. "Because I have no cloths. I am going go get changed."  
  
  
  
  
  
Bobby and Laura couldn't hold back and just started laughing. Bobby was the first one to speak. "Jason, I never thought I would find you in a store making out. With Elizabeth no less. This is a good one. And Laura just think Monica was going to come with us. "  
  
  
  
  
  
Now it was Laura's turn to speak. "Bobby, be nice. Jason, Elizabeth is like a daughter to me. So take care of her. We are going to leave now. Bye." Laura didn't give Jason time to speak. She just graded Bobby's arm and pulled her out of the store laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Elizabeth came out of the dressing room. "They gone yet." Jason nodded. "That was embarrassing."  
  
  
  
  
  
"At least you didn't hear them laughing."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on I'm hungry."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jason just sighed. "Okay."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know everyone will know about this by the end of the day."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but since when have you known me to care what people think." Elizabeth nodded. Jason paid for the cloths and they left.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
By the time Jason and Elizabeth got home it was 3 in the afternoon. Jason never thought anyone could shop like that. Maybe Elizabeth and Carly should get along more. That made him laugh.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whats so funny?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nothing. You can put these away up stairs. I am going to the warehouse to get some work done."  
  
  
  
  
  
Elizabeth out her bags on the couch, and walked over to Jason. She gave him a kiss. "You didn't have to buy all this for me. Thank you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I wanted to. You don't have to thank me." Jason moved his hands to her waist.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, I do. Bye." Jason gave a Elizabeth a quick kiss and was about to leave. "Jason?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Jason turned back to her. "Yeah?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"If you fine anything that has to do with my studio will you tell?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I will tell you what I can but th-"  
  
  
  
  
  
"There are something's that I can't know." Elizabeth finish for him. "You better get going."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I will be here at 6:00 to take you out to Dinner."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What should I wear?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Something formal." And with that he was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Elizabeth couldn't keep the grin off her face. Elizabeth graded all her bags and went up stairs to unpack.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Jason walked out to his bike. Before he got on he pulled out his cell phone. "Yeah, this is Jason Morgan. I need reservations for two tonight at 6:30, in one of your back rooms on the Terrance...Okay...Thanks."  
  
  
  
  
  
Then took off for the warehouse.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
10 minutes later Jason walked in the Corinthos/Morgan warehouse to some one yelling. Jason followed to yelling to the back room where they had Zander. Johnny and Francis where standing outside the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
"If you guys are out here. Who's in there?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Johnny sighed and knew what was coming. "Sonny, found out that Zander hit Elizabeth."  
  
  
  
  
  
"And you guys are out here and not helping him."  
  
  
  
  
  
This time it was Francis who spoke. "He said there where something's he needed to say with out us in the room. Do you think this is about his mother?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I do. Move." Both men moved and Jason went inside. "Johnny, Francis go close the big door in front you can hear some of the yells from there." Both men took off for the door. Even if they would both much rather be inside helping their Bosses.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
When Jason walked in he could not believe what he saw before him. it made him wonder did Sonny do all this or do Francis and Johnny have another go around with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Zander was still tied to the chair in the center of the room. Zander's face was cover in blood. There were cuts everywhere. His right eye was swollen shut. His left eye was blood shot.  
  
  
  
  
  
Zander's shirt was all ripped up. And from what Jason could tell there where little cuts from a beating all over his chest. Jason could tell Zander had broken rips by the way he was breathing. Small little breaths, that you had to look for or you would think he was dead.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jason was shocked. Sonny never did this type of thing. That was always his, Johnny, and Francis job. But Jason also knew this cut close to home for Sonny.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sonny didn't even notice that Jason had come in the room. Sonny had on a dark green suit, with the sleeves rolled up. There was a blood on his hands. Sonny was about to hit Zander again. When the sound of Jason's voice stopped him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, Zander ever going to hit a girl? That is if you make it out of here alive." The sound of Jason's voice made him look up at him. But he didn't answer the question. "I think that is enough for today. Sonny we need to talk."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, Jason beat him for a couple more days then kill him. Make it look like he left town." Jason nodded then both men left the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sonny, Jason went into Sonny's office. Soon follow by Johnny and Francis.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Sonny sat at his desk. Jason was leaning against to wall next to the door and the two bodyguards sat down on the small couch Sonny had in his office.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jason was the first person to say anything. "Do we know anything else?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nope, Benny has found nothing. So.how was your shopping trip?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?" Jason hadn't told anyone about him going shopping with Elizabeth. His first thought was Bobby and Laura. Could they really had told that many people that fast. It had only been a couple of hours.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Carly called and said you took Elizabeth. And something about how Elizabeth had to get this one outfit. She didn't make much sense." Jason couldn't help but smile of the thought of Elizabeth and the way she looked in that outfit.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nobody in the room missed the smile that Jason had on his face. "I took Elizabeth shopping because she had no cloths."  
  
  
  
  
  
"That must have had been a nice outfit." Johnny couldn't stop himself from saying it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It was." Jason didn't realize what hi him said until everyone started laughing. "Okay, you can all shut up now."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I more laughing at the fact that Carly also said Bobby saw you at the store today." Sonny started laughing harder. Jason just groaned. While Johnny and Francis were lost. "Something about getting a room." Johnny and Francis bust out laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, laugh it up. Sonny I need to take on of the limos tonight." The men stop laughing. Or tried to anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sure, you going?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Taking Elizabeth out. She really depressed about her studio. I though a night out would be good for her."  
  
  
  
"So why do you need my limo. Can't you take your bike?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sonny, why do you care? Can I take to limo or not?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sonny got up from his chair and walked over to the front of his desk and sat down. "Yeah. Well I was taking Carly out for dinner. So tell me where your going so we don't go to the same place."  
  
  
  
  
  
"The No Name." With out waiting for anything else Jason left the room and went across the hall to his own office.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It had been hours since Jason's left for the warehouse. Elizabeth had put all her knew cloths away in the master bedroom. Elizabeth was laying on the bed with her feet over the edge in shock. She was here. She was with Jason the love of her life. They had come from so much but they finally made it to where their suppose to be.  
  
Elizabeth had been laying that way for awhile. Elizabeth looked over at the clock. It was 4:57. She finally decided that she should take a shower and get ready for her date with Jason. When there was a knock at the door. Elizabeth ran down stairs to get it, but when she opened the door there was no one there.  
  
There was a big folder sitting on the floor outside the penthouse with her name written in the center. She picked up the folder and there where pictures inside. Elizabeth gasped for air. She looked at every picture. Then graded her coat and took off for the warehouse.  
  
~*~*~  
  
When Elizabeth ran inside she was out of breath. Elizabeth went strait in to Jason's office before Johnny could stop her.  
  
Jason and Sonny where in the middle of a meeting over Pier 52. When Elizabeth came in. Jason and Sonny jumped out of their sits to see who just ran in the office. Jason could tell that their was something wrong with Elizabeth by the look on her face.  
  
"Elizabeth, honey, what is it."  
  
"Look at this!" Elizabeth was scared. She handed to pictures over to Jason. "There was a knock at the door to the penthouse so I opened the door and they where there inside a folder."  
  
Jason looked at all the pictures. Handed all but two pictures over to Sonny. Sonny couldn't help but cringe at what he was seeing. Their life. There was a picture for every big moment in their lives.  
  
Jason walked around the desk and pulled Elizabeth into a tight hug. "I'm sorry. It's going to be okay."  
  
Elizabeth was on the blink of tears. Jason could tell be the way she was shaking. Jason wanted to believe what he was telling her was true. That it would be all right. But he was not so sure of that himself. How did that Son of a bitch know about everything in their lives? This had to end and soon.  
  
Sonny had no clue why Jason keep the two photos in his hand and didn't ask. Sonny knew that if he was in the same spot. He would kill the guy that was doing this. Sonny was about to slip out of the door. When Jason handed him the two photos. Now Sonny was pissed. The two photos where of Elizabeth in a red dress. The first was of Elizabeth on a park bench. The second was of Elizabeth laying on the ground her dress torn and she was all blood. She looked young. Sonny didn't know what these where of and that scared him.  
  
Jason saw Sonny's face and knew he had to explain. Jason also knew that a lot of people in this didn't know Elizabeth was rape. Jason pulled away from Elizabeth. Jason taking the photos from Sonny and giving them to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth what are these photos from?"  
  
Elizabeth started crying. The memories where all coming back. That night. That horrible night in the park.  
  
"When I was 15.Jason, you know.I was.raped. Those." Elizabeth sat down on the edge of the desk. Jason's arm was on hers. ".are from.that night. That is what I.looked.like." Jason warped his arms around her while she cried. Jason turned to look at Sonny.  
  
Sonny couldn't speak. Elizabeth reminder him of his mother and that scared him. "Jason, take Elizabeth to the inland tomorrow. I will take of this guy."  
  
Elizabeth pulled away just a little. "Wait, make that tomorrow afternoon I want to see my Grandmother before we go."  
  
Sonny could only nod.  
  
Jason Pulled his leather jacket from the rack and put it on Elizabeth's shoulders. He then walked her out of the warehouse.  
  
"Jason?"  
  
Jason stopped to look at her. Her eyes where red and puffy from all the crying. "Take me to nowhere."  
  
"Elizabeth, I don't think that is a good ideal."  
  
"Please Jason. The memories of the night I was raped keep playing in my head. I just want it to stop and I was thing a ride would help. Please Jason please."  
  
Jason got her the helmet and helped her put it on. The he got on the bike and helped her on. "Okay, lets go."  
  
Jason took off at top speed  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"JOHNNY, FRANCIS GET IN HERE NOW!" Sonny yelled walking out Jason's office and in to his own. "MAX YOU TOO!"  
  
Johnny and Francis walked in his office. "Max is on a shipment. I can go get him?"  
  
"Yeah, this is important."  
  
Minutes later Max, Johnny, and Francis were all sitting on the couch in Sonny's office. Sonny handed out the photos for them to look at. "Look at these. Elizabeth found these outside the penthouse door this afternoon."  
  
Johnny had his hand on one of the rape photos. "Sonny, is this what I think it is." Holding the photo up for Sonny to see which one it was. Sonny nodded. "Son of Bitch!" max and Francis both looked over at the photo Johnny had.  
  
"We need to find who ever this is. Johnny put more men on the streets I want to know who is doing this tonight."  
  
"There are even photos here of them making out. This guy is sick." Max said louder then he met. Everyone turned to look at him.  
  
Johnny looked up at Sonny. "Boss, this guy is after Elizabeth. Or just both Jason and Elizabeth."  
  
"How would you know that Johnny?"  
  
"Look at the photos. They all have Elizabeth facing the camera, and Jason's back is to it. Who ever took these where after shots of Elizabeth not Jason."  
  
Sonny looked down at the photos. "SHIT! Johnny, Francis go out on the streets tonight. Max get Rick and go to Jason's penthouse I want you to there when Jason gets there and tell him they are not to go anywhere with out calling me first. GO." The three bodyguards nodded and left the room.  
  
Sonny picked up his cell phone and dialed Jason's number.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Jason and Elizabeth just got off the bike when Jason's phone rang.  
  
"Morgan"  
  
"We have a problem. Where are you?"  
  
"At the bridge. What's up?" Jason sat on the edge of his bike with on arm around Elizabeth's waist. Elizabeth was sating in between Jason's legs. Her arms where around Jason's neck. Elizabeth placed her head on Jason's chest.  
  
"Johnny noticed something in the photos we didn't think of at the time."  
  
"Okay, what is it?" Jason pushed a little on Elizabeth to get her to move. Jason began to pace in front of the bike.  
  
"Elizabeth is always facing the camera and your back is always to the camera." After sonny said that Jason looked around.  
  
"Damn! Sonny we got to go. I will call you when we gat back to the penthouse. Bye." And Jason hung up the phone. Jason pulled Elizabeth back to him and kissed her hard as he could. Elizabeth put her hands on his neck and pulled him as close as she could get him. Jason's hands went to the small of her back and held her there.  
  
Jason pulled back just enough to look down at her. "We have to get back to the penthouse." Elizabeth didn't want to move, but she knew that she had too. Elizabeth pulled away from Jason and took his hands in hers and walked back to his bike. "Baby are okay?"  
  
Elizabeth felt the tears in her eyes. She tried to blink them away but they just came down. "No, I'm scared." Jason pulled her to him.  
  
Jason cupped her face and wiped the tears away with his hands. "I know. Baby, lets get you home. We can stop for dinner where do you want to go?"  
  
"Oh my god, Jason we had dinner plans."  
  
"Yeah well, that changed. Lets get something from the Grille, we will take it home."  
  
"Okay" Jason got on the bike first then Elizabeth. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Jason's waist. Then Jason took off for the Grille.  
  
~*~*~  
  
PC Grille.  
  
Jason and Elizabeth walked over to the bar for a drink and to wait on their food. Elizabeth hadn't talked since they left the bridge. "Baby would you talk to me, I am worried about you."  
  
"Yeah, sorry I'm just scared." Jason leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"I know, but tomorrow we are leaving for the island. And sonny will take care of who ever is trying to hurt us."  
  
Elizabeth kissed Jason then looked around the Grille when she saw him. Sitting there laughing with his family all of his family but her. "Oh my god."  
  
"WHAT?" Jason looked around.  
  
"What is he doing here?" Elizabeth pointed over to a table with 6 people at it. He knew Sarah (IN MY STORY SARAH NEVER LEFT. BUT HER AND LUCKY ARE HAVING PROBLEMS!) and Lucky. But the other people he had no ideal who they were.  
  
"Who are these people?" Looked back at Jason.  
  
"The man with gray hair and the woman whose hand he is holding those two are my parents Jeff and Caroline Webber. The other man and woman who you don't know are my brother Steven and his wife Carrie." Elizabeth felt a tear come down her face.  
  
"Baby, did you know they where in town?" Elizabeth said a no that he could barely hear. "Lets get out of here." Elizabeth nodded. Jason flagged down a waiter. Paid him a $50 and told him to get there food now.  
  
"Damn it Jase, we have to walk right by their table."  
  
"We can go out the back way." Elizabeth smiled.  
  
"Thank you Jason. I just don't think that I could deal with them right now." Jason graded her waist and walked out the back way of the Grille.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Jason we never got our food."  
  
"I order something."  
  
"Jase, you go talk to Sonny. I am going to take a shower." Jason kissed elizabeth and went across the hall. Elizabeth went up stairs to take a nice long bath.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Jason went inside to find Carly and Sonny eating dinner. "Hey, Sonny anything new."  
  
"Nope. How is she?"  
  
"Bad."  
  
"HELLO, did you two just forget I am here?" Carly said waving her hands in the air. "How is who?"  
  
"Elizabeth is hurting. Sonny, could I take some of that food over for Elizabeth?"  
  
"Yeah. Why do I get the felling this is more then what happen at the office." Sonny put some food in another bowl for Jason and Elizabeth.  
  
"Elizabeth's parents and brother are in town and they invited all of her family but her out to dinner. Not that she gets along with her family anyway but it still hurts her." Carly looked between Sonny and Jason.  
  
"Oh, here..." handing to bowl and a file to Jason. " The file has everything you'll need for the island. I am sending Carly and Michael with you." Jason nodded then went back across the hall.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
Webber House.  
  
"Jeff, honey, is the plan to get Elizabeth back to Europe still on track?"  
  
Jeff took his wife's hands in his. "Yes, baby, she will be in Europe soon with her family and not some mafia king. The pictures we sent worked like a charm. Thanks to Sarah, for all the information about Elizabeth. She will be our daughter again."  
  
"Good, she has done nothing but waste her life here. Painting, who ever thought painting would be good for her."  
  
"Caroline, honey, when Robin comes back from Europe tomorrow. We can get on with the rest of the. Lets go to bed."  
  
"Jeff this will be great we have our daughter back and Robin will have Jason." Jeff and Caroline went up stairs and no one saw Sarah standing down the hall.  
  
"No matter how much I hate Jason and Lizzie together. Lizzie wants him. I am not going to let them take Jason away from her. I need to get to Lizzie." Sarah said to any empty room. Sarah went up stairs to get her keys and then left.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Jason and Elizabeth's penthouse.  
  
Elizabeth was still in the bathtub when Jason came back. Jason went up stairs to check on her. "Elizabeth, are you feeling better. "  
  
"A little. Jason you can come on in." Jason walked in and was shocked at what he saw. Elizabeth's hair was tied up behind her head. Jason could see her whole body under the water. "Hello, Jase are you still there?"  
  
Jason nodded a yes. "I got some food from Sonny. Carly and Michael are coming with us to the island." Jason tried to keep his eyes on Elizabeth's face. But they didn't stay there long.  
  
Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh. "Jason give me a hand here." Jason walked up to Elizabeth and helped her out of the tub. Elizabeth graded a towel when she saw that Jason couldn't take his eyes off her long enough for anything let alone get her a towel.  
  
Elizabeth wrapped the towel around her. She then pressed her self in to Jason. Jason groaned at Elizabeth's movement. Elizabeth was happy to hear Jason groan. She then got on her tiptoes and place a small kiss on Jason's lips. Elizabeth was about to pull back to get dressed. But Jason wouldn't let her move.  
  
Jason had one hand on her hips and the other on the small of her back. He held her close to him. "You started this now you have to finish it."  
  
"Okay, but can we eat first. I'm starving."  
  
"Okay." Jason backed them into their bedroom. Taking his hands off her for just a second. He pulled off his shoes. Then Jason pulled off his shirt, and handed it to Elizabeth.  
  
Elizabeth looked confused at first. Jason leaned down and took Elizabeth's ear in his month. "Put it on and we will go eat." Elizabeth arched into him causing him to groan again. Then put the shirt on and want down stairs before he could say anything else. "She is going to be the death of me."  
  
Jason went down stairs after her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Jason and Elizabeth went down stairs and ate on the couch since Jason doesn't have a table to eat at. Jason started to read the file that Sonny gave him.  
  
"What's that or am I not allowed to know?" Jason pulled Elizabeth close to him.  
  
"This file is about where we are going, when and how long." Elizabeth laid back and looked at the file in her lap to see what Jason was reading. Jason stopped reading to look down at Elizabeth.  
  
Elizabeth felt Jason looking at her. When she looked up her was staring at her wit this grin on his face. "What?"  
  
"God, your beautiful." Elizabeth turned in his arms so that she was straddling him.  
  
"So are you." Jason dropped the file on the floor to put his hands on her back. Elizabeth moved her hands up his chest to the back of his neck. Jason's hands went to the side of her head. Elizabeth crashed her lips down hard on Jason's.  
  
Elizabeth lost all thought. She didn't even notice when Jason picked her up and laid her down on the couch so that he was on top.  
  
Jason went to kiss her again but there was a knock at the door. "GO AWAY!" Jason went back down and started kissing Elizabeth's neck.  
  
"Lizzie it's me Sarah we have got to talk." Jason looked up for a minute then went back to sucking on her neck. "I know who sent all those pictures." That stopped them both in there tracks. Jason went to the door and opened it to let Sarah in. Elizabeth sat up on the couch.  
  
"Ohh, sorry to interrupt but I know you would want to know went is trying to hurt you. But their not trying to hurt just trying to get you to go away with them-"  
  
"SARAH, come here sit down." Elizabeth motion to the sit on the couch next to her. Jason sat on the edge of his desk. *DAMN IT, Elizabeth and me are never going to have sex, if this keeps up. *  
  
"Okay, Sarah now who sent to pictures?"  
  
"Mom and Dad." Elizabeth jumped off the couch.  
  
"WHAT?" Jason jumped up to Elizabeth's side.  
  
"Let me at the beginning. Tonight after dinner mom, dad, and me went home. Mom and dad where talking about this plan they have to get you to go back to Europe with them. Something about you wasting your life. They know you wouldn't live Jason. So they have a plan for him too. Now, I don't know what that plan I just know that they said Robin is coming back home tomorrow. After I heard that I came right over here."  
  
"Why? DAMN IT."  
  
"Lizzie, I am so sorry. This is my fault. I knew I should have shut up." Elizabeth went and sat down next to Sarah again.  
  
"Sarah, what are you talking about? What did you say?" Elizabeth was surprised when Jason asked to the same questions that she was thinking about.  
  
"Mom, called last week and asked how things where. So I told mom everything that happen with me you and Lucky." Jason flinched at the thought of how Lucky and Sarah hurt Elizabeth. Elizabeth saw Jason flinch. "Well, she asked if you moved on and I told that you and Jason where getting close. Then two days ago, they came back to town. And had a lot of questions about Jason."  
  
"Okay, thanks Sarah. Listen don't let anyone know that we know about all this." Sarah nodded and left.  
  
"They blew up my studio. Sent me pictures. And are trying to brake us up. I want out of town now. I don't want them to find us." Jason pulled Elizabeth up to their stairs to there room.  
  
"Get dressed. Pack up we are leaving tonight. I am going to talk to Sonny. Let no one in this house but Sonny and me. Got that?"  
  
"Yeah, but Jason you never told me where we are going. So what do I pack?"  
  
"Anything, everything. I don't care. I can't tell you where we are going. You'll be safer that way." Jason kissed her and left.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Jason stormed in the penthouse across that hall. Sonny and Carly where kissing on the couch when Jason came in. "What the hell?"  
  
"Sonny change in plans we leave in two hours get ready." Sonny could tell something changed.  
  
"Carly go up stairs pack." Carly moved off of the couch.  
  
"Not until Jason tells my why."  
  
"I know who is after me and Elizabeth."  
  
"Who?" Sonny moved passed Carly to get a drink.  
  
"Elizabeth's so called parents. They don't like me so they want us apart." Jason moved to the drinking cart and pulled himself a drink as well.  
  
"So save us all the trouble and leave the Goody Goody."  
  
"CARLY. Don't start and if you would shut up. I am would tell you how they plan and braking us up. And Carly I think you'll love the person they are going to use."  
  
"Who?" Sonny just got himself another drink.  
  
"Robin. She comes back tomorrow." Sonny was shocked.  
  
"Fine, I am going to go pack." Carly went up stairs to help pack up Michael.  
  
"Are they really going to use robin?"  
  
"That's what Sarah says."  
  
"Sarah? Elizabeth's sister?" Jason nodded then told Sonny everything Sarah told Elizabeth and him just a little a while ago. "I have to go help Elizabeth. I want you to meet with the Webber's and fine out what would get them out of Elizabeth's life forever."  
  
"Are you sure about forever?"  
  
"These people treat Elizabeth like shit. They never showed her love. They left her at the age of 15 so they could go to Europe. When Elizabeth was rape they didn't give damn. They have not talked to her in 6 years. I don't think Elizabeth would care if they don't come back to see her."  
  
Jason and Sonny didn't see Carly as she heard every thing they said. "In fact, she likes it that way. These people are worst then the Quatermaine. At least in their only way they love each other. These people told Elizabeth that she was a mistake."  
  
"Your right Jason, these people are worst then the Quatermaine. Go help Elizabeth pack. The limo will be here in two hours."  
  
"Sonny get two limos. Don't want Carly and Elizabeth to fight." Jason left the room before Sonny could say anything else.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
A couple of days later.  
  
Sonny was sitting in his penthouse waiting for the Webber's. He had called them over to 'talk' about Elizabeth. After everything Jason said about them. He didn't want to meet with them. Sonny knew not what Elizabeth felt but he had a good ideal.  
  
Sonny walked over to his desk and picked up the file he had on them. Both doctors, 3 kids, love Europe, rich. That was all Sonny cared about. He knew what they were all about. If they were really that bad, he would give them money to go away.  
  
Sonny was worried about Elizabeth. Last time Jason called nothing changed. Elizabeth was depressed. Carly and Michael were having fun. But Jason wanted to help Elizabeth but couldn't. It was up to him to fix this.  
  
"Boss, Mr. And Mrs. Webber are here to see you."  
  
"Let them in Francis." Francis stepped a side to let them enter the penthouse.  
  
"Mr. And Mrs. Webber, I am Sonny Corinthos."  
  
"We know who you are Mr. Corinthos, my questions is why have you called us here." Caroline asked as step towards Sonny and let go of her husband's hand.  
  
"Well, Mrs. Webber, I have called you here to talk about your daughter Elizabeth." Just as he finish Francis walked in and handed Sonny a file from Benny.  
  
This time it was Jeff who moved forward. "What has the little brat done this time?" Francis was about to leave but stopped and looked at Sonny. Sonny nodded, Francis shut the door and walked back to Sonny's side.  
  
"Watch your month, Elizabeth is not a brat and you will not disrespect her in my home like that. Do you under stand me?" Sonny was pissed. These people where worst then the Quatermaine's.  
  
"She is our daughter we will talk about her if we please."  
  
"Your right. She is your daughter. By blood alone. I know you have not been Elizabeth's life for over 6 years. So why now?"  
  
"That is none of your business." Caroline wanted to leave. Sonny could tell Francis was making her nervous. Jeff was to busy talking to Sonny to even notice. But Francis and Sonny both knew it.  
  
"Yes, it is my business. Elizabeth is my business. She is my friend and dating my best friend. Not to mention she lives in my building. But you knew that. You had to. I mean when you send your daughter pictures you had to know where she lives. Right?"  
  
Jeff and Caroline were in shock. How did he know?  
  
Francis was pissed. How could Elizabeth's parents hurt her so much?  
  
"Well, tell you what. I want both of you to leave Elizabeth alone. You two have not been in her life foe 6 years, and she has been just fine." Sonny turned to Francis. "Hey, Francis you think she wouldn't even care if she never saw them again?"  
  
"Boss, I think your right."  
  
"That won't happen." Jeff moved forward and so did Francis. Sonny put his hand on Francis arm and shook his head. Francis took a step back but glared at Jeff.  
  
"I think it will. You may think you're powerful because you're a doctor, but your not. I on the other hand am."  
  
"We don't care. You can't keep us a way from our daughter. We will fight you for her." With that they turned around and left.  
  
"Oh, this is going to be fun." Francis couldn't help but laugh at his boss. "Francis get the car, we are going to GH. We have some doctors to pay off." That made Francis laugh even herder.  
  
"Sure thing, boss." With that Francis and Sonny left.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A month later.  
  
Jason watched from the patio as Michael and Carly tried to build a sand castle. Jason had been spending more and more time doing that. Carly was glad Jason was spending more time with her and Michael then Elizabeth.  
  
Jason couldn't help it. Elizabeth had completely closed off. She loss had a lot of weight, hardly ate, and didn't talk to anyone. At first she would just talk to Jason. Nut after the first week she wouldn't talk to anyone.  
  
Elizabeth scratched all the time. Every now and then Jason would see Elizabeth taking a walk down the beach sometimes he would join her just to be near her. Jason hated that she was in pain and there was nothing he cold do to help, mostly because she wouldn't let him in.  
  
Jason was pulled out of his thoughts with the ringing of his phone. Jason jumped up, and ran inside to get it. "Morgan"  
  
"Hey, it's me. The Webber's have left town. Never to return."  
  
"What did you have to do?"  
  
"Nothing really. Just told them to get lost. Did you know they tried to fight with me? They think they are powerful because they are doctors. They soon learned other wise."  
  
"Did anyone get hurt?" Jason could have sworn he heard Francis laughing in the background.  
  
"No. You guys can come home now."  
  
"Carly and Michael will be home tonight. Me and Elizabeth are staying here until she lets me in."  
  
"She still not talking to anyone."  
  
"Yeah, is Robin leaving too?"  
  
"No, she has a job at GH. Bye, and good luck with Elizabeth."  
  
"Thanks bye." Jason hug up and went outside to talk to Carly.  
  
Jason told Carly and Michael that they where going home. Michael couldn't get to his room fast enough. Michael was so happy to be going to see daddy. (IN MY STORY MICHAEL ALWAYS CALLED SONNY, DADDY.)  
  
~*~*~  
  
Carly was happy to be going home. She missed Sonny, and didn't want to see the look on Jason face everyday because Elizabeth was not talking to him. Carly wanted to help. But she knew Elizabeth need time to be with just Jason. Even if she hated it, all this time with Jason made her realize Jason loves her.  
  
Carly also felt bad for Elizabeth. She had a family worst then the Quatermaine's. Carly even tried to talk to Elizabeth. But Elizabeth told her she just wanted to be alone. The thing that hurt Carly more was that is was nice about.  
  
Carly knew that when Elizabeth was being nice to her. That she really was depressed. So Carly would live and try again in a couple of days to talk to her some more. But it was the same over and over again.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Michael got into the limo after saying goodbye to Jason.  
  
Carly gave Jason a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Take care of her so you guys can come home soon."  
  
Jason was shocked Carly wanted him to spend time with Elizabeth. But he nodded any way without asking any more questions about it. Carly got in the limo and they left. Now he was alone with Elizabeth.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Elizabeth had come down and said goodbye to Michael and Carly. Elizabeth even smiled a little when Michael talked about how much he missed his daddy and was glad to go home. To hear Michael talk about Sonny made her think about Jeff. Elizabeth wanted to cry. But that was all she did anymore. Then she would ask to unanswered question.  
  
WHY  
  
It always came back to why. Elizabeth would sit in her room day after day and try and answer it. But she couldn't and it made her cry even more. Elizabeth was pulled out of her thoughts when Jason knocked on the door then entered the room.  
  
Elizabeth was sitting in the big bay window that the room had. Jason came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She didn't move back into his chest like she did before. Just sat there.  
  
"Carly and Michael are gone. Dinner will be ready in about half an hour." Elizabeth nodded. Then got up and walked out side. Jason didn't want to let go of her but he had no choice.  
  
Jason went to the kitchen and made dinner.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Elizabeth came in just as Jason was setting the table. Elizabeth and Jason had a normal dinner. No one talked, just ate. After dinner Elizabeth helped Jason clean up then went back to her room. Jason on the other hand went out for a swim.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A couple of hours later.  
  
Jason was sitting on the beach looking out over the water. Elizabeth walked out with two beers in hand. She handed one to Jason.  
  
"I thought you might want one." Elizabeth sat down right in front of him. Jason with even thinking about it, pulled Elizabeth back into his arms. There was something different about her. This time she leaned back against him.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." They sat that way for a long time.  
  
Elizabeth turned in his arms to look at him. Jason could see she is ready to cry at any moment. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Elizabeth, don't-" Jason was stopped with Elizabeth month on his. Then she pulled away.  
  
"Just let me finish." Jason nodded and she went on. "You bring me out here, and get me away from my parents. And what do I do I shut you out. I am sorry. I don't mean to. I just needed time to get my life in check." Elizabeth moved so her hands where on Jason's neck and her head was next to his ear. "My parents, the people who brought me into this world, hurt me worst then ever before. I didn't know what was going on any more."  
  
Elizabeth began to cry. Jason just held her while she cried. "GOD, I am sick of crying. I feel like that is all I have been doing since we got here."  
  
"It's okay. Tomorrow, I am taking you out."  
  
Elizabeth looked up at him. "What?"  
  
"Tomorrow, I am taking you out. Dinner and what ever else you want to do. We are going to have some fun." Jason ran his hand up and down her back.  
  
"I would like that. I think that is what I need."  
  
"Elizabeth, don't shut me out anymore."  
  
"I won't. And I am so, so sorry."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Jason." Jason leaned down and kissed her. He then got up with her in his arms. And walked with her back to the house.  
  
Jason went into his bedroom, and out her on the bed. Then got into bed with her. Jason wrapped his arms around her. Elizabeth was so tied she was asleep in minutes. Jason waited a while. He was so happy she was talking to him. Then joined her in sleep.  
  
Chapter 12 ~ Conclusion  
  
The next day Elizabeth woke up in Jason's arms. Jason had been up for an hour just watching her sleep. He wanted to get up for a swim. But he didn't want to leave Elizabeth either. So he stayed. When Jason saw Elizabeth open her eyes, he leaned down and kissed her. "Good Morning."  
  
"Mmmm. Yes, it is a good morning." Jason just laughed. Elizabeth got up. "I am going to take a shower. Then we need to talk."  
  
Jason got up and kissed her. "Okay."  
  
"Don't start something you can't finish." Elizabeth pulled away from Jason and left the room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
When Elizabeth came into the kitchen Jason was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. Elizabeth pulled herself one then sat down next to him. Jason leaned over and kissed her cheek while she was drinking.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Us."  
  
Jason was about to open his month when his phone rings. "Sorry." Jason picks up the phone. "Morgan"  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Carly why are you calling?"  
  
"I just wanted to see how things are going."  
  
"No you want to know if Elizabeth has talked to me yet. " Elizabeth looked up. Why would Carly care?  
  
"Okay, yes. I just feel bad for her. You know her family. So I wanted to know if she was talking."  
  
Jason looked at Elizabeth. "Yes, we were about to talk but then my phone rang."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. At least you two where not making up."  
  
"Carly we were never fighting."  
  
"Yeah, but I have a feeling you two are going too."  
  
"Carly, one minute you don't want Elizabeth around me and now you want to know about our sex life." Elizabeth was just staring at him.  
  
"Jason I never asked about your sex life."  
  
"Carly, I haven't I told you. You can never lie to me. You're not very good at it." Now Elizabeth was laughing. "Goodbye Carly." Before Carly could get anything else out, he hung up on her and turned off his phone.  
  
"Was that really Carly and was she really asking about our sex life?"  
  
"Yes, and Yes. Lets take this talk out side." Jason said holding out his hand.  
  
"Okay." Elizabeth said taking his hand.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Jason was sitting in the patio chair with Elizabeth in his lap. "Now, what about us?"  
  
"I love you, Jason. You know that. We had this conversion before at your penthouse. When my studio first blow-up I was scared that it was your job. But when we found out my parents where behind it. It scared me even more. The thought that some one so close would hurt you like that." Elizabeth took a long breath. "I just wanted you to know that is what I was thinking about all month."  
  
"Elizabeth, I would never hurt you."  
  
"I know that. I just.Lucky said he would never hurt me and he sleep with my sister. Zander said he would never hurt me and he hit me. I'm just scared that you even if you don't want to hurt, that you will. I can't help but think of what might happen."  
  
"Honey, I know when it comes to guys you a very afraid of getting hurt. But if you want this to work with us you can't think and live that way." Jason moved his hands on her neck that way she would look up at him.  
  
"I want us to work, more then anything. I mean I just got you. I don't want to lose you."  
  
"Elizabeth, baby, you're not going to lose me." Jason looked in her eyes. "Wait, is this about Robin."  
  
Elizabeth tried to hold back to tears. "I know she was your first love."  
  
Jason got and put her in the chair then kneed down in front of her. He then took her hands in his. "Robin taught me how to love, she was like a first love. Just like Lucky. He was your first love. Well, Robin was my first love."  
  
Elizabeth took Jason's head in her hands and pulled him up her a kiss. "I'm sorry. When Sarah said she was coming back, and that my parents where going to use her to break us up. I thought that was how you where going to hurt me."  
  
"Baby, I not going back to her. Why would I go for her when I can have you?" Elizabeth smiled at that. "Now, there is that smile I love so much."  
  
"I love you, Jase."  
  
"I love you, too." Jason got up. He pulled Elizabeth up with him. "Now, is that the end of all this talk?"  
  
"Yeah, I am going to get dressed. Then can we go for a swim?"  
  
"Anything you want." Elizabeth started to walk away. But was stopped by what Jason said next. "Go away with me." Elizabeth turned around to have Jason holding out his hand.  
  
"Jason, honey, we are away."  
  
"No, I mean Italy, Egypt, me and you." Elizabeth smiled at him.  
  
"Are you trying to give me the world again?"  
  
Jason waited a minute. "Yes."  
  
"Then how could I say no. Yes Jason I will go anywhere with you." Elizabeth threw herself into his arms. And they kissed.  
  
THE END!!!!!!!! 


End file.
